VGCW/2013-04-06
__TOC__ 'Intro' Bryn McMahon opened the show at his desk, glad that he got the rights to the Female Division before Dracula took it over. Gruntilda shows up and is looking to fight, so Bryn sends her out with the promise to arrange a few opponents for her. '"Grunty's Super Beautiful Power Hour: The Redux" Match' Matchup Winner Results The early part of the match saw Jessie be completely dominated in the ring by Grunty, getting next to no offense. However, most of the action happened on the outside as Jessie used a lot of whips to try to keep Grunty cornered. Despite being speared through the barricade by Grunty, the slow strategy worked out as Jessie got Grunty down for 3 after a surprise finisher, ending the power hour in just a matter of minutes. Also of note is Bryn's PS3 is just as susceptible of catching fire as Bazza's, delaying the match as he spent nearly five minutes resetting the thing and getting things to back where they were. '"Police Protection" Last Woman Standing Match' Matchup Winner Results Chun-Li was mostly on the offensive here, taking down the explorer pretty quickly and ending it quickly with a Lightning Legs and Spinning Bird Kick combo to keep Lara down for the 10-count. Other Plot Bryn McMahon is backstage with Jill Valentine, and the boss thinks Jill could use a new look. Jill is insulted and rebukes the idea, Bryn mentions it's Security Guard B's idea. Security Guard B reveals himself, angering Jill who storms off. Bryn asks the guard to have Jill go to dressing and use her old garb. He also asks not to be disturbed as he's expecting a call... '"Royal Torture" Newcomer Match' Matchup Winner Results Bayonetta makes her debut in a display of seduction and flashiness, showing off an impressive...arsenal...of moves. But the arena crowd was behind Peach, chanting their support, and the Princess used that spirit to give her a victory over the newcomer. '"Patriotic Sandwich" Falls Count Anywhere Match' Matchup Winner Results Jill emerges in her classic gear to take on one of the strongest females in the company. After some back and forth, the Boss got the advantage, landing her CQC and a backflip from the top, but then Jill got back into the match as it went to the outside. The master of unlocking got Boss through Table-san, but couldn't finish it. The fight was brought back into the ring, with the Boss getting another CQC in, but even that couldn't do the job. Jill finally got the match under wraps and picked up the victory. 'Gurl Gamer #1 Contender's Battle Royal Match' Matchup Winner Results Elimination Order: 1. Rinoa Heartilly by Poison 2. Sindel by Tifa Lockhart 2. Tifa Lockhart by Poison The four swapped their partners around a few times, but the numbers quickly halved as Poison and Tifa each got an elimination. The final two toughed it off, but Poison emerged as the top contender to Cammy's title. Other Plot Bryn McMahon catches a limo which heads out of the arena as the show comes to a close. Where's he going...? Category:Broadcast Category:Female Division Category:Singles Category:Last Man Standing Category:Newcomer Challenge Category:Falls Count Anywhere Category:Battle Royal